Better Off Dead
by butterflyinc
Summary: What if Dante finds a certain female with a mysterious past. Also, why are demons chasing after a female that seems normal? And what information that she has on the demons that rule the world, that makes them want to kill her. DantexOc VergilxKat. Please, RandR
1. Who the hell are you

**Better Off Dead Chapter One: Who the Hell are you?**

_**By**__: Butterflyinc_

_A/N: Hello, I'm back from my little two week hiatus. Yup, I'm now going to try the Devil May Cry Verse. Let's just hope, this story flows right. I'm going to be using the concept of the new Devil May Cry game. As much as I hate the plot for the game. I'm going to try and stick with the story line...if I float, I haven't played the game all the way yet. I've only played like the first and half the second part. I refuse to buy the game, though I know someone who owns it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still going to write the sequel for "The Mercenary and the Little Girl That Could" Anyways, with out no further ado, a new story.._

_Game: DMC (new devil may cry) _

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Swearing, Innuendos, adult situations, violence and gore._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Devil May Cry, they belong to CapCom. I also don't profit from writing this fiction. _

Rain, cold as wet, fell to the earth in pellets, cascading the world in a wet disaster. A girl with shaggy blond hair running for her life and not looking back. From what she was running from, most humans didn't believe such evil beings existed.

The girl's heart beat increased as she ran in a breakneck pace from the evildoers. Her blond hair cascading wildly, whipping around like a whip. Her dark black outfit, clinging to her like a second skin, letting the chill into her bones. The strange pendant on her neck swaying to-and-tho.

The evil creature chasing after her, with the nasty smell of rotting flesh. Sporting some type of sickles as weapons. About 10 of them surrounded the girl. If you could see their faces, they'd be leering at her in a sick manner.

The girl kept on running, until her body collided with a brick wall. She had ran into a dead end and she knew it. The girl's green eyes widen in fear and she let out a little gasp. She felt the fear and adrenaline pump steadily into her system. Her heart began to pound into her ears. Her breaths became more shallow. She knew that she was doomed, or so it seemed.

Dante watched with interest at the girl's expense. He didn't know if he should save the girl, just yet. He sat perched on the roof top, one the nearest building. You know, the girl hadn't exactly called out for help yet. She also had a death wish, going out at night unarmed.

There was things that went bump at night that he could only see. Yet, the girl seemed like she recognize the creatures. He could smell the fear on the girl from here, it wasn't the stench of fear; it was something else.

Dante sighed and gripped a steady hand on Rebellion, just incase he needed to intervene. He had a feeling this was a trap, but for who?

XXX

Aven Foreston had been leading the pathetic demons into a trap. They always fell for the same lil' scheme each time. The stupid creatures were after her for some reasons. She had yet to know the reason why.

She had always been able to see the beings since she was a little girl. They use to terrify the hell out of her. That was until–

Her thoughts were cut short of a demon lunging at her. She dodged it's slow movements by doing a flip over it's back. She pulled her trusty hand gun, _Hell's Fury_. She checked the amo, quickly and began firing special rounds off into the demons.

They fell flat in a matter of seconds, that was to expect for lower level demons. So far for the last two years, since she was 16, they had been sending lower level demons after her. She had no luck of facing the big cohunas. She always got stuck with the little ones.

She had been working on a case given to her by some mystery informant. For some reason girl's about her age had been disappearing. The bodies had been mutilated and certain lower parts of their bodies had been assaulted and crushed.

She had been on patrol of the wicked demon, always coming up short. She felt her senses register some type of demon. And by the looks of it, it was very powerful!

XXX

Dante's eyes widen as he saw the innocent looking girl lay carnage to lower level demons. He thought that he'd have to save her. And maybe he'd get lucky and get laid. As she pulled out her hand gun and began laying waste to the wicked creatures.

There was something special about the girl, she was able to see demons and kill them. Even low class demons like them, no normal human girl should be able to see them. As much know how to kill them with normal bullets. They had to be a special kind of amo.

He smirked as he saw the girl began to lay waste to rest of the demons. She was to busy laying carnage to the other demons, that she didn't see one sneak up on her unguarded side.

He would get to play 'hero' after all.

With a drop of f the nearest building, that would have killed a normal human. Dante Sparda, was not a normal human. With haste, he charged towards the weak demon and sliced it into two.

The girl didn't even see him, she was too busy killing the other ones.

XXX

Aven saw a demon sneak up on her unguarded side, before she could do anything. She a figure jump with nonhuman grace and land behind her. She heard the sound of steel clashing into skin, and felt blood spray all over her outfit. She glared at the figure as she turned. She saw a slender male with dark gray hair. Her green eyes glowered at him. How dare he intrude on her kills, they were after all hers.

She glanced up at the male, he had startling blue eyes and...that was Dante Sparda. She had heard about him in the news. He was known as a deviant among the prefect society. She never knew that she'd meet him face-to-face. Yet why was someone so small wielding a massive sword as his.

Her eyes met his and he smiled at her. She was streaked with mud and soaked to the bone. To bad, she was like 20 blocks from her house.

"So, what is a nice little girl like you doing out this late?" he asked sheathing his sword.

"Nothing, just handling a little 'problem' and I was fine before you came around." she sneered back.

"Woah babe, I thought you'd be happy I'd save you and give me a lil' reward." he said with a perverted smile.

Aven looked at him and glared. "I'm not going to give you anything, not even my thanks. Like I said before, I was handling it just fine."

"Yeah, real fine, you almost got attacked by a lower level demon," he said with a shrug.

Aven looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say."

"Ah babe, don't play rough, you know you'd like it," he smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat, you're not my type." she sneered.

"Who the hell are you exactly?" he asked.

"None of your business," she growled.

Aven hated nothing more then giving her name out to strangers. She didn't trust many people after her parents were killed. They said it had been a tragic car wreck, she knew different. After that day, demons started to follow her. They didn't start seeking her out until she turned 15, that was when she guessed she became a 'great' threat to them. She still had no clue why.

"You won't tell me who you are and why are those demons following you. Because if you were just a normal human female, you'd be dead by now. There's something different about you, I can sense it. You smell different then other girls do."

"Oh, well don't you sound like a creep, and I could say you're not a normal human male. Who the hell carries a massive ass sword; as if it was a pocket knife?" she fired back, her dark green eyes narrowing.

"I'll tell you my name, if you say yours," he remarked.

XXX

The blond haired female sneered up at him with anger. How hard was it to get a name from her? It wasn't like he was serial killer. There was something up with the girl, he could sense there was a certain supernatural factor about her.

"I don't want to share my name and I already know who you are, Dante Sparda," she remarked.

Dante rolled his eyes, of course everyone new about Fortuna's deviant. He was infamous for his habits, that seemed to annoy the demons in charge.

Yet, what did they have against the normal girl. She seemed normal enough, but what seemed fishy was the pendant that she wore around her neck. It was a dagger shape with vines and roots wrapped around it, with a dark emerald at the top

She was a blond female about 5'4" with green eyes. She wasn't what he'd call pretty or hot. But, she had a certain enigma about her.

Why would she be she be decked out in all black at 2 in the morning? The only people that he knew that had her type of pendant; was the Foreston demon slaying clan. They had been destroyed 3 years ago, by a suspicious fire.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

The girl sighed and rolled her green eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you, if you leave me alone,"

"Fine deal," Dante grunted.

"I'm Aven Foreston," she said and with that she took off, leaving Dante confused.

XXX

end of chapter one.

**A/N: **Yup, so that was a taste of the first chapter, tell me what you thought of it. Aven's a character that I created 3 years ago, when I was a senior in high school. She's been nagging to get out. Anyways please review.

Have a nice day and happy reading:

-Butterflyinc.


	2. Stalking, Eh? Dante

**Better Off Dead: Chapter 2: Stalking, Eh, Dante?**

By: Butterflyinc

_Hey what's up? I'm here with the second chapter. I normally publish weekly, bi-weekly or well, when I have ideas. So, if I don't publish for a while, it means my muse has dried up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story, we get to find out more of Aven's past. Also, Kat and Vergil show up:)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own DMC and I don't make any profit writing this fan fiction._

_Warnings: Violence, Language, Blood and Gore, angst, horror elements, drama and out of characterness. Oh, don't forget the innuendos!_

_XXX_

Aven sighed as she ran up the fire escape to her apartment. She didn't believe in using the stairs. The last few times that she did, the landlord (slum lord) threatened to turn her in for prostitution. So, when she came in late at night, she used the fire escape. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor. She sighed and jumped over the railing and landed on silently on the metal gate of her fire escape.

She let out a worn sigh and opened up her window. As she slipped inside the window quietly, with practiced grace. She was greeted by silence and the sound of her boots hitting the ground.

Aven shut the window and began to shrug out of her clothes.

She padded in her underclothes to the bathroom, tossing her soaked clothes into the basket. She sighed and turned on the shower.

XXX

Dante watched with curiosity as he saw the certain girl of interest, run up the fire escapes and on to the third floor. He studied her movement and it was pretty stealthy for a human. He followed her suit, expect he didn't have to jump so as much as she did.

He did it in a single jump. He landed quietly on her fire escape and watched her. He watched as she got undressed with a leering smile. She didn't have a bad body, what caught his eye was the brand on her back.

She had a large dagger, not unlike her pendant, except it was bigger and it was dark green. He looked at her back in interest. He saw her disappear and heard the sound of the shower. He wondered why he was stalking and staking this girl out. Oh, that's right, Vergil said she was of some interest to him. Also, that she'd make a valuable member to the order. What Vergil, had in this girl, he would not know.

XXX

Aven sighed as she turned off the shower. She turned the faucets off and got out. She wrapped a towel around her figure and glanced wearily and the mirror. She brushed her hair and put on her night clothes.

She strolled into her living room and saw a flash of lighting. She looked towards her fire escape and saw a silhouette illuminated by lighting. Her senses suddenly lit on fire with a strange sensation. The figure looked humanoid and intimidating.

She felt adrenaline pump into her system. She heard banging on the outside of the window. She mentally chanted a spell and summoned, her mother's sword, _Heaven's Grace._

XXX

Dante rapped on the window pane, alerting the girl. He thought he'd make her scream in fear, like a normal human female. Which the girl wasn't. He tried to open the window, but he was suddenly shocked.

"Mother F–" Dante cut himself off, when he saw the girl walk by with a medium sized sword. She was glaring at him through the window. Her green eyes almost having a luminous effect to them. Her blond hair slipping out of her loose ponytail.

Dante looked and saw a special magic protection circle around her apartment. Smart little bitch, she was prepared for demons. But, it was for lesser demons and he easily shattered the shield. He smirked and shattered the window, sending

"Hey babe, want a late night caller?" he asked.

XXX

Aven could sense her protection circle breaking and she knew it had to take a pretty strong demon to do it. Her heart started to quicken and began to pound in her ears. Her breath was starting to grow shallow, she gripped the blade sheathed at her hip. She looked at the sky and asked the Goddess to bless her.

She took a deep breathe and took her fighting stance, _Heaven's Grace_, unsheathed and ready. She brought the blade infront of her and readied it in attack position.

She smirked at the black haired male. "Come and get me, big boy."

XXX

Dante smirked at the younger female. "Aren't you a little flirt, I need you."

The blond looked at Dante and glared. He could hear her thoughts churning in her head. Her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she seethed.

"I need–well, more like I'm sent to fetch you, for something," Dante stated.

The female's glare intensified she barred her teeth, like a feral animal.

"I'm not going to come willing, you'll have to take me by force!" she hissed, bringing her sword up to protect her. She charged toward him and he dodged, just barley.

He moved to dodging her sword parry, only to have her kick him hard against the chest. Making him skid back about half an inch. He heard pounding on the floor.

"Keep it down you little whore! This is the last time! I'll call the cops next time, prostituting is illegal!" the person on one floor before her yelled.

"So, that's how you pay your bills, never knew you were the type. What would your daddy say?" Dante mocked.

He heard her growl and charge at him again. Dante countered blocked her blade with Rebellion, sending sparks flying everywhere. He increased the pressure on the blade and sent her reeling backwards into the nearest bookshelf.

XXX

Aven's back collided with her bookshelf and books fell on her from the impact. She glowered at Dante. This 'Son of Sparda' was really starting to get on her fucking nerves. She growled and pushed herself off from the bookshelf. The impact had hurt a bit, but she went through worse training with her father. Her father had been a loyal friend of Dante's dad. Her family guarded the secret of the Sparda's children. She hated them since she was born. The whole reason her family was destroyed, was because of Sparda. She'd spit on him, if she was a coward.

But she wasn't one. So she'd settle for tearing him a new asshole.

"Whoa, little girl likes to play rough, just what I like," he mocked.

Aven sneered and glared at him. "I don't play rough, little boy, I fight tough."

Aven Charged again and when she went to slash, he knocked Heaven's Grace right out of her grasp her sword when flying. She jumped to grab her sword when she felt herself knocked back into her bookshelf again...

'Shit, my fucking gun and daggers were in the bathroom.' Only if she could make it there and grab her collection. Then she remembered, the ceremonial dagger her mother gave her as a child. She always kept it on her, tied by a ribbon on her thigh.

Aven reached and pulled her tank top up, flashing Dante a bit of her leg. Dante smirked when he saw a part of her creamy white skin.

Dante smirked when she revealed him a bit of her creamy white skin. The girl did have some nice legs. He wonder what her tactic was, to seduce him. He'd do her.

His eyes widen as he saw her pull a blade with a blood red gem the hilt. He watched the girl bring it up and preparing to stab him with it. He flinched moved his head just in time. The girl stabbed the ceremonial dagger straight into his palm and through his glove.

"Fuck! You little fucking bitch! You like it rough, huh?" he growled furiously, yanking the dagger out of his hand and tossing it. The girl was now weaponless.

XXX

Aven and Dante went at it for what seemed like hours, it was only 15 minutes. When she found herself pinned up against the wall and his sword to her throat. Her adrenaline filled body, made her heartbeat start to hammer in her ears. She tried to swallow the big glob of fear that settled in her throat.

She started swinging her legs hoping to make contact with something. No avail, the only thing she made contact was the solid brick wall of her apartment. She groaned as she felt her self inflicted damage. She felt the hard cold steel dig into her neck.

"Sorry babe, wether you like it or not; you're coming with me." he stated, sheathing his sword.

Before Aven could respond, she felt her head crack against the brick of the brick wall. She felt herself slip into the darkness, she struggled. But the dark fingers of unconsciousness consumed her.

XXX

Dante sighed as he hefted the slender woman over his shoulder. He couldn't believe she put up a fight. The fuckin' girl was a fighter, he'd give that. He scanned her apartment for her weapons and tossed them into a bag. She sure had a bunch of knifes and daggers. Her gun was a modified handgun, not like Ebony and Ivory.

He tossed the bag Out the window and it landed with a thud. He casually jumped down the fire escapes and landed on the ground.

He glanced and saw Kat was there waiting for him, with the car.

"So, this is her?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is the bitch, that Vergil is interested in. Go figure, I never knew he had a thing for blonds." he stated.

"Is he sure this is the right girl?" she asked as Dante tossed Aven in the backseat. He tossed her weapons along with it. She landed like a corpse in the back seat.

"Ready?" Kat asked as Dante made his way into the seat.

"Yeah, let's hit this shit stand.

XXX

Aven came to with her head pounding like a mother trucker. She tried to sit up, the world started to spin. Her mind started to recollect her memories. She remembered the Dante Sparda invading her apartment and saying he wanted her.

What the hell did he want her for? She was sure he could get a piece of ass anytime he wanted. And she wasn't that type at all.

She remembered that she almost had his ass kicked! Only if she wouldn't have hesitated, she could have murdered the bastard's son; who caused her family to be destroyed. She glared with vengeance at the first figure she saw. The person was a female wearing a hoodie and sporting a star on her head.

"Oh, good you're awake," the female said.

"No shit, I thought I was dead," Aven replied sarcastically.

The girl looked at her and sighed. "Well, if you'd follow me, I'll lead you to my boss."

Aven looked at the female and sighed again.

"Exactly what the hell do you want with me?" she inquired annoyed to the brink of blowing up.

"Well, can you see demons?" the female asked and that got Aven's interest.

"Yeah, have been since I was little. Why?" Aven said annoyed.

"Well, so have I, I'm a medium-a psychic," she stated.

Aven looked at her with more interest. "That's all fine and dandy, but what do you want with me?"

"Well, it's your ability to see demons and kill them. You're not a normal human girl," she stated.

Aven smirked and quirked a blond eyebrow and shook her head. She looked at the female sat back on the couch, or whatever she was reclined on.

"I've never been what you call _normal_. I've always been different and use to get made fun of by society when I was little." she stated.

"Okay, so are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's just get this shit over with, so I can go back to my mission." she muttered.

"I'm Kat, by the way," the hooded female stated.

"Aven Foreston," she stated and she saw Kat's eyes widen

"Good, Dante did get the right girl!" she said with enthusiasm.

Aven couldn't understand people's reaction to her last name. It just was a last name; it wasn't like she was a important celebrity or some shit.

XXX

Vergil sat reclined on a throne/chair as Kat brought in the girl of his interest. He studied the medium stature blond. He smiled as he saw the pendant that she wore. It was a custom pendant that only members of his father's loyal court.

The Foreston clan of humans that were trusted to guard Sparda's secret. Her grandfather had been a good friend of his father and for generations they had been loyal allies against all things evil. They were a group of psychics skilled in seeing demons as well as hunting them. After his parents had died. The Foreston clan went into hiding.

That was until 3 years ago; Mundus found out and killed everyone. The only member escaped and she was standing infront of him. She was glaring at him with distaste.

"Ah, you must be, Aven Foreston," Vergil said getting off of his throne, strolling elegantly over to the blond female.

"No shit, and you must be Draco Malfoy," she said.

Vergil looked at her and laughed. "No, my name is Vergil Sparda," he stated, placing a hand on her head.

"Not a another Sparda freak!" she growled and Vergil pulled his hand back as if burned.

He was stunned. How dare the daughter of his father's loyal subject treat him like that! She had some nerve. He glared at her, if she wasn't such a valuable asset to the Order. He would have had her killed for her insolent mannerism.

"Dante, are you sure this is her?" Vergil asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure, she could be some imposter. Is there anyway of telling if she is one of them?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a large brand, more detailed then her necklace on her back." Kate said breaking in.

Vergil smiled and he just remembered about the mark.

"Well, let's see it," he stated.

The girl looked at him annoyed and mumbled under her breath. She raised her tank up and he could see the green-grayish brand on her back. It was a true sign that she was a member.

A smile was displayed on Vergil's stoic lips.

"Well, welcome, Aven Foreston," he said with a smile.

"I'm the leader of the Order and with your help, I can bring down Mundus and expose him to the world," he stated.

The blond glared at him. "You're just a vigilante—you and your followers are like a modern day Hitler!" she seethed.

Vergil's smile got even bigger, which even scared Kat.

"I don't want to join your stupid colt!" the blond female yelled angrily.

XXX

As Aven tried to make her way out of the throne room, Vergil stopped her with his words.

"Don't you want revenge? I can help you, all you have to say is 'yes'." he stated.

Aven looked back at him and sighed with defeat. He did have her there, he dangled the "carrot-of-weakness" over her.

She sighed and nodded. "Sure, sign me up," she stated.

"Great, you're Dante's new partner." he stated.

"What!"

"Fuckin' aye, I get a girl!"

"..."

Aven had a bad feeling that she was about to eat her words.

XXX

End of Chapter 2:

_A/N: So, how was that chapter? I hope you guys liked it better then my first chapter. I had fun writing it! So please, keep the reviews coming and yup! Dante and Aven get to explore the mystery case that she's been working on. I hope you guys like Aven, she's a fun character. Drop me a review, if you want to have the older, original "non reboot" version of her. _

_Thanks for reading:)_

_Have a great day and Happy Reading_

_-Butterflyinc._


	3. What the Hell Have I gotten myself into?

**Better Off Dead: Chapter 3, what the hell did I get myself into?**

By: Butterflyinc

_A/N: Yup, I'm back with the third chapter...um–yeah not long author's note._

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Dmc and don't make money writing this fiction._

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, lots of Angst and Drama, Innuendos, mild sexual references._

_Special notes: xxx= skip to different section. Bold letter of the person's first name= switch in POV. XXX= Switch in point of view also._

_Start Story:_

_XXX_

**A**ven sighed and looked down at the ground and then back to Vergil. She could tell her patience were wearing thin. She couldn't believe she even went along with him.

Normally she didn't trust smooth talking people, like Vergil.

"You are the child of Evan Foreston, am I right?" Vergil inquired, sitting on his throne again.

Aven looked at him with a glare. She hated the way he said her father's name. Like her father was below him. She wanted nothing more to punch him off of the damn throne!

"Yeah, and you're the son of that scum–"

"My father was not scum! You killed your mother though!" Vergil fired back, hitting Aven's sweet spot.

Aven's mother had died 20 minutes after giving birth to her. She died as she held her baby in her arms. For awhile, the superstitious members of the Foreston clan, thought that she was cursed. A bad seed, a devil child reborn. She was almost shunned from her father's clan, but he put a stop to it She was also born on October 13th at 3am; making her a curse.

Her mother's family, expect for her Aunt Jasmine, had shunned her. She in fact worked at her aunt's shop. She hadn't ever been in contact with her mother's family. All she knew was that they were witches. The only magic she knew, was how to create poisons that effected demons and humans. She also was great at protection circle and items. She couldn't use attack magic, even if that existed.

She remembered the Sparda twins vaguely growing up. She could remember that Vergil was a momma's boy and a whiner. Dante was always the mischief maker(now look at him) of the two.

She was only allowed to play with the boys once. She remembered that she wanted to sword fight with them. Dante wouldn't allow her, cause she was a girl. Vergil because she was cursed. So, having terrible temper(even at 5) she retaliated by kicking Vergil. That day she learned where boys' weak spots were. Vergil told a lie saying, that she beat up on him for fun. She tried to tell the truth, but they wouldn't listen. She was the "cursed one" so she wasn't trusted.

So she was banned from the manner and her father's love for her decreased. He went from a devoted father, to a cold-hearted man, who would push her in training for the next ten years. So, the Spardas made her life a living hell.

"I'm not a damn curse! Shit happens! I can't help it , my mother had a rare blood disorder, that they didn't know about!(cover up) It's not my fault that some **demon** fed off of her purity!" she screamed. Aven pivoted on the heels of her bare feet and went to her bag.

She unzipped the bag, Vergil watched curiously with a smile of contentment on his face. She looked in an all her weapons were missing. Her vials of poison and her gun too. She glared at Vergil.

She was weaponless and Kat and Dante were not in the room. Most would be scared shitless; she was pissed. Her weakness, was her temper, it always got in the way of her logical thinking.

"Now Aven, will you do what I want you to do?" he asked.

"No, where are my weapons: my father's gun, my vials of poison and my knifes?" she asked, this time in a tone.

"I stashed them away, I know you, Aven; more then you know yourself." he said in a cool tone, that made her shiver.

"How, do you know me better then myself?" she stated, trying to cool her temple.

In a stealthy movement Vergil was next to her.

"I know that when you were little, you'd trained until you dropped. You have a terrible temper that gets in way of logic, what logic you possess," he stated in monotonic tone.

Aven turned and stared at him. He knew the facts that most people knew. He didn't tell her something she hadn't heard before. She was: worthless, cursed, weak, a disgrace to the Avington Clan, a murderer. All those things they whispered about her, she blew them all away, training perfecting her skills, becoming the harden machine she was today. Yet, she stopped crying, never spilling a wasted tear, keeping it bottled inside till it cracked. Her pain came out in rage.

"Nice try, Vergil, most people know that about me. You'll have to try harder," she smirked.

"I know that you're not what you assume," he stated in a enigmatic tone.

She looked at him weird and walked off.

'What the hell is he talking about?'

XXX

**K**at watched as Aven stormed out of throne room. She seemed like she wasn't very happy. Kat knew that Vergil could be cold sometimes. She also knew that he had a heart underneath all of that frigid exterior. She knew that his main concern was the Order and making sure his goal succeed. He wanted to rid the word of demons, to eradicate all evil.

Vergil had after all, saved her from her father. He brought her back and made her part of the Order. For all she knew, he was the only family, the only person she had left. She was in love with him, yet he wouldn't return her feelings.

His brother, Dante, was the polar opposite. He wasn't cold, he was hot.

What she noticed the most was how indecently dressed the female was. She was only in a tank top and panties.

"Aven!" Kat called out.

The girl turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this—"

"Nice underwear, not sexy, but pretty cute, in a little girl sort of way," Dante said, cutting Kat off.

XXX

**D**ante saw her look down and see that her Super Girl panties were showing. He saw her glare at him.

"Well, if you wouldn't have kidnaped me in my pajama's in this state. I wouldn't be dressed like this, now would I?" she fired.

"I kind of like it," Dante said in a snide remark.

"Whatever, I'm looking for my weapons," she stated.

. "They're in the bag that I brought with you," he stated rolling his eyes.

"No they're not, Vergil took them," she grumbled.

"I know where your weapons are at," Kat stated.

"Where?" she asked.

"Vergil had me put them in Limbo, to see if you can actually go there," Kat explained.

"You **DID** what with my weapons?" the blond fumed storming towards her.

"He had me take your weapons to Limbo, to test you. Don't be mad at me!" Kat said trembling.

Dante watched as Aven charged towards Kat he saw the hellfire light up in her eyes. He had to do something quick, he grabbed Aven by the straps of her tank and threw her to the ground.

He heard her land with a loud **thud**.

**XXX**

**A**ven glared up at Dante as she crashed to the floor. Her butt was starting to burn from the impact. She glared at Dante and he smirked. She couldn't believe she actually thought Kat she was going to hurt Kat. All she wanted to know is if she could help her set a protection circle around herself. She was going to Limbo, she usually used a circle for protection.

"That was uncalled for, all I was going to ask was if Kat had any sage and salt!"Aven yelled.

"What for?" Dante asked.

"A circle of protection, I'll also need a piece of quartz to draw out the circle."

"You do magic too?" Kat asked.

Aven nodded. "Yeah, my aunt taught me how to. I mostly do protection circles and poisons that effect demons, though lesser demons that is. I haven't been able to defend off stronger demons." Aven said with a sigh.

"'Kay, give me a few seconds to gather your things," Kat stated.

"Thanks," Aven stated.

"Have you even ever been to Limbo?" Dante asked her.

"Yeah, once, I went there when I was 15; I was searching for my father." she stated.

"Oh, I've been there a many times, it's fun and exciting." Dante stated.

"Yeah, totally, I can't wait to go back!" Aven said with fake cheer.

"Going dressed like that?" Dante questioned.

"Sure, why not," she stated.

Aven closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being pulled under. She slowly felt herself sinking into the Abyss of Limbo.

XXX

**V**ergil watched as Kat poured through her magical ingredients. She grabbed certain items and walked past him.

Where you going Kat?" he asked.

Kat looked at him. "Oh hi, Vergil, I'm bringing ingredients for Aven, she's going to make–"

"She doesn't need them, she needs to prove herself." Vergil said with a smile, making Kat look at him weird.

Vergil walked over to Kat, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me, she doesn't need it, though, you're concern about her is sweet."

She looked up a Vergil confused at his action. He smiled and walked away, leaving her confused.

xxx

Vergil made his way over to his brother who was giving him a strange look. He walked towards Dante, his movements graceful. He scanned the hall for the mortal female. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Vergil asked curiously.

"She's been pulled into fuckin' Limbo, weaponless and alone. She wanted a protection circle, you told Kat no."

"She was supposed to wait for me," Vergil said in gruff tone.

"Well, I want my damn gun, poisons and daggers back!" he heard Aven yell from Limbo.

He looked down and saw her transparent figure. She had already went into Limbo, but she was still there.

"Where did you have Kat place them?" she asked in bitter tone.

"I had her hide them in the library, beware of demons that may pop up." he stated.

He heard her muttered something under her breath. He guessed that she was swearing him out.

"Fuck you, and the high horse you're on!" she growled.

"Are you okay?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I got my sword on me at all times." she stated.

"How? I didn't see your sword," Vergil stated.

"I can summon it magically," she explained with a sigh.

"Locate your weapons, I'll have Kat watch you from Limbo."

"...great!"

"Good luck and don't get yourself fuckin' killed!" she heard Dante say.

"Thanks for the support!" Aven said sarcastically.

XXX

**A**ven sighed, she couldn't believe the mess she got herself into. Why had she fell for such a cheap ass scheme. Here she was in Hell itself or a "Limbo" as Vergil and Kat call it.

Aven glanced at the wreck and ruin that Limbo had. She just hoped she could make it out of here alive. She made way up a steep hill. When she glanced over and saw a bunch of demons guarding the path. There had to be about 4-5 of them. They looked different then what she was use to.

Aven saw the demons had some strange kind of exoskeleton to them. Her eyes widen as they also had a massive shield to them.

She closed her eyes and tried to summon, Heaven's Grace but she had no such luck.

'Fuck, I don't have my sword summoning circle with me! This is going to be fun! With out my gun or poison or my circles; I'm up shit creek with out a paddle.' she thought viciously.

She didn't even have her 'magic in a pinch' kit. She really was fucked.

Aven couldn't think of a plan, the only idea that came to mind was to run and run fast. And pray that they didn't see her.

She sighed and calculated her thinking. Relying on nothing but speed and luck she made a run for it.

'Here goes nothing!' she chanted inwardly.

XXX

**K**at watched Aven go into minor panic as she saw the demons in front of her. She realized that the girl used magic for everything, even to summon her sword. The girl was nothing more then a psychic like her, here Vergil thought she was something different. She was just a human that knew how to use magic.

"Dante, Vergil, you left her without anyway to defend herself.

"So, she'll fail or succeed," Vergil said as if it was nothing.

Kat looked at her boss and let out a worried sigh. He was most diffidently becoming cold. She just hoped the girl could make it out alive. She didn't want to lose someone that could be a friend to her.

XXX

**D**ante watched as he saw Aven make her way sneakily past the demons. As the girl made her way past the first one, the others caught wind of her. As the creatures turned towards the girl, he heard her let out a little gasp of fear. He was afraid that she was going to be injured or worse killed.

He watched as the one of the demons grabbed the girl yank her arm tug on it. He heard Aven let out a little scream.

"Kat, I'm going into Limbo," Dante stated.

"No, Vergil said I can't," Kat stated.

"Why?" Dante asked.

"Because, she needs to prove herself." Vergil stated.

She may be stubborn and a pain in everyone's ass she needed help. He just hoped she could hold on long enough to get help.

XXX

**A**ven made her way past the demon's as one suddenly grabbed her. She struggled to get loose, but it had her in it's grip. Only if her father could see her now, she would be a laughingstock of her clan.

"Let go of me, you sack of shitpaper!" Aven swore as she tried to pry herself loose. Here she was in Limbo, surrounded by demons and weaponless. Also, she was in the grip of a foul-smelling demon. She didn't want to go down like this.

Wait-she wasn't all they way weaponless, she just remembered her necklace could be used as a dagger. She also had her mother's dagger tied to her leg. Only if she could move her hand down enough to kill the bastard.

She also needed to remember to bring her sword with her. She just couldn't 'magically' summon it from it's place at home. She needed to bring with her and have it on person. Though it would look a bit wacko carrying a long sword with her. Only if it was the 15th century instead of the twenty-first...

She felt it tug on her arm and she screamed out in pain. She couldn't help it, the thing nearly ripped her shoulder out of the socket.

_**"Time to die, filthy human scum. Avington, Sparda worshiping** **scum~!"** _the beast seethed, Aven could feel it's hot rancid breath on the back of her neck.

She wasn't going to die just yet, she had one trick up her sleeve. She just hoped it would work.

"I'm not ready to die, but you are!" she fired, as she ripped her chain off her neck and plunged the dagger into the demon's chest. She heard it screech and drop her.

She landed hard on the ground and she felt something in her right arm snap from the impact. She bit her lip to not to let out a scream of pain. She felt pain shoot into her right wrist. She knew the demon had shattered it She looked to her left and saw that her guns were only 3 inches away from her.

The bad thing was, the other demons were closing in on her. She reached for Hell's Fury and hoped that it was loaded. And pulled the trigger...

XXX

**K**at watched as the demons stalked towards her. The adrenaline began to pump into her system. Her flight or flight response kicking in and she chose flight. She ran from the demon that was chasing her.

As the demon chased her to the edge steep drop-off area. She knew that she was cornered. The demon seemed to smile at her evilly. Before it could strike, she heard the sound of bullet cutting into bone.

She looked up hoping to see Dante or Vergil only to see an unlikely hero. She saw Aven looking at her with concern written on her face. She was thankful for The Order's new comer. The girl had managed to get her weapons and defeat the Rage Demons. She saw the girl holding her right wrist and she wore a look of pain.

"Sent you to limbo huh?" she asked as she blew on the barrel of her custom gun.

"How did you get your gun and daggers back?" Kat asked.

"Well, it's a likely story, I got thrown by the demon and my right wrist broken. Which hurts like a bitch, I found my weapons and got lucky. I guess the God of Luck smiled down upon me." She stated with a shrug.

"They're called rage demons," she stated.

Aven shot her a passive glance and sighed.

"The Rage Demons were a pain in the ass. It's the first time I've ever had to face them. Also, I managed to get my wrist shattered. So, if we could please get back."

"Oh, well, you got lucky. I almost died, normally Vergil or Dante save me." Kat said looking down.

The girl quirked her brow and looked at her.

"Don't you have a weapon?" she asked.

"Only my magic," Kat stated.

"Magic, protection circles and alchemy will only get you so far. You don't have a knife or anything?" she asked.

"No, I don't, Vergil sent me in hear unarmed." Kat said as she felt tears almost pour down her eyes.

Vergil was becoming more and more reckless with her life. He seemed to only care more and more about his plan and not her. She was his gate into Limbo and that what she felt like anymore. She felt more like a tool then a human being. Hell, even Dante treated her better and he barley knew her.

"Hold on," the girl stated as she reached down and pulled a dagger out. It was a beautifully carved dagger with wings of an angel and it had a red jewel on top of it.

"I want you to have this, only use it when you need to." the girl stated handing it to her.

"Thank you," Kat said taking it.

"You're welcome, so can we get back?" she asked.

Kat nodded and began making a circle so Aven could get back.

XXX

**V**ergil watched as Kat and Aven emerged. Kat came back uninjured. As for Aven, the girl had a shattered wrist and a bunch of scrapes and bruises.

He watched as his brother sent him a glare.

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked the girl.

"No, my fucking wrist is shattered and my body aches in places I didn't know I had. Other then that, I got my weapons back!" she fired.

"Well, I'll have Kat patch you up and you'll be good as new," he stated.

"Good as new, says the person who never gets hurt." she stated.

Vergil saw the girl's eyes flash hellfire and she tried to punch him with her good hand. He caught the girl's hand just in time and dropped it to her side. The girl's green eyes widened in shock.

"Are you even Human?"

"Do you know what a Nephilim is?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, it's a being that is half human and demon. Why?" she stated.

"Well, that is what Dante and I are. Our mother, Eva, was and angel and Our father, Sparda, was demon. So being born of both, we are Nephilim." he stated.

"So, that makes you special?" she asked in a bitter tone.

Vergil smiled and nodded. She did catch on quick, he was glad for that. He didn't want a dumb blond in his order.

"Oh, and by the way Dante is moving in with you. Just until your wrist heals," Vergil stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Great, I get to babysit a bratty bitch!" Dante stated.

XXX

**K**at watched as Vergil strolled off, leaving Dante and Aven bickering about their new arrangements. She watched his elegant figure stroll out of the room and could hear the sound of his shoes.

She couldn't believe he left her in such danger. It wasn't the first time she had been int the abyss of Limbo and had gotten into trouble. But, this time almost seemed like a set up. Did Vergil even care about her anymore? Did he?

It seemed like he was becoming more distant over the years. He had become almost cold, when he use to be caring. It seemed like he wouldn't weep over her dying, more like the loss of her ability.

She followed Vergil into his office. She watched as he began to pour over the book he was reading.

"Vergil," she said in a soft tone.

He looked up from his book and stared at her. He seemed to be looking into the depths of her very soul. She resisted the urge to shiver.

"Why did you leave me alone in Limbo, when you knew there was all those demons?" she asked.

"I thought you could handle it," he stated with no emotion.

Kat's blue eyes widen and she could feel tears almost pour out. the person she was in love with treated her so cold. He treating her like a tool more and more and not like a human. He use to be so kind, sweet and considerate to her. Now he was a cold shell of a man.

"I was weaponless and about earlier, when you kissed my forehead. Do you care for me? Or do you like toying with my emotions?" Kat asked, her voice clogged with tears and ran off before Vergil could answer.

-End of Chapter Three.

_a/n: so how did you guys enjoy Chapter 3? It took me awhile to write. I tried to make it a wee-bit longer then the other two. So, I hope it payed off. Also, next chapter there will be more Kat and Vergil scenes. _

_-Thanks for reading_

_-Happy Reading and Have a nice day._

_-Butterflyinc_

_Ps.- Please Review won't publish another chapter, until I at least get 2 more reviews..._


	4. Chapter 4: Damn you!

_**Better Off Dead: Chapter 4: Damn You!**_

_By: Butterflyinc_

_A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I've published anything but I'm back on track. And 7 reviews for 3 chapters. Damn~! Thanks though, oh and I hope I can break my dreaded seven streak when it comes to reviews Anyways on with the story. And for those who favorite this story and are following; a big thank you for you guys too!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dmc Franchise, those rights belong to Capcom and Ninja Theory. I also don't profit from writing this fiction. _

_Warnings: Language, Angst, Blood and Gore, Out of Characterness, Innuendos and sexual situations and violence._

_Rating: T_

_XXX_

**V**ergil watched Kat walk away from him. He knew he had upset her, but he really didn't need to bother with matters like love.

What he needed was to be able to find a way to eradicate his plan. He wanted to make Mundus fall and fall hard.

Vergil paced infront of his desk and looked back at his plans, he was planning on taking down the vitality factory and it was going to be hard mission.

He'd need help from Kat, Dante and Aven. He was going to realize his plan even if it killed him or the others.

With his thoughts reeling, Vergil took a seat at his desk and poured over his files. He heard a quiet knock on his door and sighed. He could tell from the shy knock, it was Kat and she had something to say.

He may have been in love with her at first, but the emotion of love had left him. All he was in love with was his plan to bring the demons down and save humanity. Or what the other's may think, he had a plan not yet revealed.

What he really wanted was_ revenge _on the bastard who had killed his mother and exiled his father.

The knock came again, this time louder.

"Come in, the door is unlocked," he said still looking down at his papers.

He heard Kat's boots making an echo of footsteps on the hardwood floor. He turned and stared up at her. Kat's eyes were still red from all of the tears that she had cried.

"Do you need anything, Kat?" he asked.

"Why did you leave me in Limbo?" she asked again.

"Because, I thought you could handle it. I've already explained this before and you know I don't like to repeat myself," he said walking over to her.

He heard Kat suck up her tears and stare at him.

"I know that, but it's pointless to leave me in limbo unarmed and with demons charging after me!" she cried.

"You can get out before they attack you," Vergil replied simply and went back to his plans.

The room filled with silence for about 25 seconds and then Kat spoke her voice filling with tears again.

"Don't you even care about me? I love you Vergil!" she cried, her tears falling like rain onto the ground.

Vergil looked up at Kat and sighed. The human female had such fickle emotional views when it came to love.

He sighed and looked up at the younger female. Since that female came into the picture, Kat had come to question his judgement more often. His sweet little Kat never did act like this before.

"What has gotten into you, Kat?" he asked curiously.

Vergil made his way over to Kat in one fluid motion, he was behind her. He pushed her hoodie off of her head, so he could see her face-to-face.

Vergil hear Kat let out a little gasp and stare at him. He wanted to prove his theory if the females emotions were so fickle.

Vergil picked Kat's chin up and brought it to his face and said, "I do care for you Kat, I really do," he said with a smile and his firm lips grazed over hers.

He heard her breath hicht on impact and smirked into the kiss.

**K**at couldn't believe Vergil was kissing her. He was kissing her of all people. After she came her to confront him. Vergil was kissing her!

Kat gasped when the kiss became more aggressive and she tried to pull away. She couldn't pull away, Vergil held her firm against him ravaging her small mouth.

Tearsstarted to well up in her eyes, she didn't expect their first kiss to be so..._violent! _Her fist were balled at her side and her eyes were snapped shut. She had no choice but to try and enjoy the kiss.

Why was he kissing her anyway? Was it to shut her up? Or maybe he like her? Yeah, she doubted that he liked her in the way she liked him. He had after all saved her from her cruel fate and became her best friend. Why couldn't they become something else, right?

Kat sighed into the kiss and tried to pull back, to get some breath. When she broke the kiss she looked up at Vergil with concern in her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing, just gave you what you wanted," he said with a shrug and wiping his mouth off.

Kat looked up at him stunned. "What I wanted~?!" the female said confused as her eyes darted from him to the ceiling.

"I never said what I wanted. What I want is for you to protect me, not use me for your games!" she said in a whisper.

Kat had enough of him toying with her emotions, what she needed right now was a good and long walk.

Kat walked out the door leaving Vergil alone. She didn't walk out of the room, she practically ran out of the room.

xxx

Kat sighed and began to pace the courtyard her thoughts were a jumbled up mess. Ever since that new girl had come, Vergil had become different. No before that, this whole saving the world from demons was making him different.Kat needed to escape Vergil for a little bit and the only place where she kind of found comfort. Kat started to phase into Limbo. This was an old place where she use to find comfort from her abusive demon foster-father. So, it was like coming back to an old friend's embrace.

Kat scanned around the twisted and ruined area of Limbo. She kept her sense up trying to sense if there was any demons nearby and there wasn't

Then she remembered the dagger that Aven had gave her. Kat dug into her hoodie pocket and looked at the ceremonial dagger. The dagger was from a white wicken clan and it was a symbol given to the strongest witch.

Kat sighed and placed the dagger back into her pocket. She was thankful that she at least had something to keep her safe, when she went to limbo.

XXX

**A**ven glowered at Dante as he slept on the couch. Her bum arm had been smarting off all night and she couldn't sleep. There was nothing more that Aven hated was then being wounded. It really pissed her off to the extreme. Also, having a strange trash mouth male in her apartment didn't help it either.

Dante had been living with her for two days now and he was starting to get on her nerves. Aven sighed as she heard the male loudly snore. Aven looked at Dante and let out a little smile. He kind of did look angelic when he was sleeping. But boy, when he woke up he had a mouth that would make the world's most trash talking sailor blush like a virgin nun.

Aven sighed and placed around her medium sized apartment. She went to the area where she kept her blade and her other things hidden.

Aven glanced at the hide-away shelf and sighed. Aven looked up at her sword, still in it's respectable place. Yeah, Hell's fury would have came in handy.

She couldn't believe that she had been sent to Limbo with out any weapons. She had to fight to get them back. She wound up with a broken and useless wrist.

Aven's dark green eyes looked around her apartment when she glanced down at the clock and it read: 7:30 am. She had like a few hours before she would have to go for work. Aven made her way to the kitchen and took out things to make homemade french toast.

Aven placed the skillet on the stove and turned it on. She let the skillet heat up just right, before setting a piece of bread into the skillet.

**D**ante awoke to the smell of something cooking. The young demon hunter stretched and flinched from sleeping on the couch. What he wanted right now was nice piece of pizza. He yawned and padded naked into the kitchen

He noticed that Aven was making french toast. He saw the dark blond glowering up at the pan. Dante turned and smiled at the younger girl and smacked her ass.

He felt her jump and turn around and glare at him. He was standing in all of his naked glory, he saw her face turn the color of beet.

"Put some damn clothes on, I don't want to see you..."

"What don't like my sexy body ?" Dante said teasing the younger female.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," she said with a little eye roll.

He watched the girl for a second as she cooked, her hand in the cast resting away from the flame. Her green eyes focusing on the french toast that she was making. He heard her huff and place more french toast into the skillet.

"Are you making me any?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you deserve any," she said with a little laugh.

Dante scoffed and walked out of the kitchen mumbling, "bitch!"

He sighed and plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv and Bob Barbis was on there bitching about him. Dante sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know Bob, I don't like you either," Dante said, flipping the tv a the bird.

He placed his feet on the coffee table and sighed.

"Put some clothes on and get your naked ass of my couch!" he heard Aven fire.

Dante scoffed and flipped the younger female the bird and went into the bathroom. He slipped on a pair of pants and came out.

"Is this better, you royal prissiness?" he said in a bitter tone.

He saw the female look back and say, "Yeah, that's much better, now come and get your breakfast."

He walked over to the counter and snatched up the whole plate of french toast, all 8 pieces of it. He heard the blond female call out to him and he ignored her. He hopped up on the counter and began to eat the egg and cinnamon bread concoction. His blue-grey eyes shifted over the female's attire. She was dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a red tank.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the female glance up at the clock with a panic in her face. He looked up and saw that it was 8:30.

"Shit, I'm going to be late for work!" he heard the girl state, as she ran around like a chicken with her head cut off.

Dante watched Aven from the kitchen as he saw her rush off. He watched her pull on a pair of pants and a jacket, that was his.

"Hey you know, that's my coat!" he yelled from the kitchen.

He saw the female look down and roll her eyes and toss it on the ground. He then watched her pick up a red and blue hoodie and grabbing a bag with a cute flower design on it.

"Weapons?" he asked with a smirk, reaching into his pocket and getting a cigarette. He then grabbed a lighter off from near the candles.

"If you're going to smoke, I suggest you do it out on my terrace," she said sending him an annoyed look. He returned the same glance back, tenfold.

He rolled his eyes and walked opened the window to the terrace and climbed out. He lit his cigarette and inhaled the toxic fumes. He sighed and exhaled letting the white puff dance upon early morning air. Dante sighed and leaned up against the edge of the building. His new roommate was a pain in the ass. He expected the female to at least be grateful for him helping her. But no, all she did was complain and throw fits and she was a pain in his ass.

Dante watched as the puff of smoke from his cigarette danced in the air, the little ringette dancing in the autumn air.

He took another drag and flicked the cigarette off the building. He took a swig of a bottle of jack he had with him and sighed. He knew one way to piss her off, throw a party. He smirked inwardly at his idea and opened the window and climbed back in.

All he needed to do was make a few well placed phone calls.

XXX

**A**ven sighed and shut her door, she was in a hurry. She wanted to get to work, before her aunt Jasmine had her head again. As she made a quick dash to grab her mail at her box, she was stopped by Mr. Fredson.

"What were those loud noises I heard, a few days ago? Are you prostituting again?" he asked sending her a knowing glance.

Aven glared at the old man with an annoyed look.

"No, I was doing exercises. And for the last time, I'm not a damn hooker!" she said shooting him a glare, and making the old man scowl at her.

"Well, whatever it is, Mildred couldn't sleep because of her back and those noises," he said in snooty tone.

Aven looked up at him and rolled her eyes. One thing she hated about her building, was all of the old people living there.

"Yes sir, I understand I shall try to keep things down," she said with a fake curtsey, and grabbing her mail and heading towards the door.

"Next time, I'm calling the cops!" the old man screeched.

Aven sighed and rolled her dark green eyes and huffed Aven walked out the door and made her way to her beat up car.

Aven started up her car and headed towards her aunt's job.

xxx

Aven sighed when she parked her car and walked into her aunt's shop. She heard the tell-tale sign of the doorbells dinging.

"Welcome to Jasmine and Scents; your alternative healing shop," she hear her aunt state.

"I'm hear, Aunt Jazz, I know I'm running 3 seconds late. My damn neighbor..."

"The prostitute thing again?" Jasmine asked as she was stacking candles.

"Get your butt in here and stack these candles," her aunt said, pointing to the box of candles.

Aven nodded and picked up the box of candles and began placing them on the shelves. Aven was stacking all of the candles, neatly. Aven continued to stack the candles and rolled her eyes at the strange hippy music her aunt began to play.

Aunt Jasmine was a tall thin woman with long hair and she always wore hippy dresses. She looked like a cross between Beth Midler and Cher. Her aunt also was a strong white witch and a healer. Aven hoped to be as well practiced with magic.

Aven was good at protection circles and making poisons. She also was a demon hunter, the only human one that she knew of; so far.

Aven made her way back behind the counter when her aunt called to her. "Aven mind the counter while I go deal with, some person named Mundus,"

Hairs prickled up on the back of her neck when her aunt mentioned the Demon King's name.

"Okay," she said looking down at her aunt with a worried look.

Aven sighed and watched the counter and began to sweep and clean up the shop.

xxx

When her aunt returned from doing her business she looked ran down and tired. Her aunt normal was cheery and fresh. But she looked like an older then she is. Aven looked at her aunt with worry on her face.

"What is wrong?" she asked her aunt.

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just tired," her aunt said petting her head.

Aven glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was 6:40 pm, it was time to close the shop. She walked over and turned the sign from "open" to "close".

"Well Aunt Jasmine, I'm heading home," Aven said as she hugged her aunt and closed the door. She looked back at her aunt concerned.

"Just go!" she heard her aunt shout.

Aven nodded and made her to her car and got in. She tossed her bag into the car, avoiding her cast. Her aunt hadn't asked any questions about it. Her aunt knew that her getting hurt ran with being followed and tracking down demons. She also had a job she had to do for a group, like The Order. The group was much different though.

Aven parked her car and opened the information she had gotten in the mail. Aven checked the package and read the noted.

_**Dear A: **_

_**The creature you are looking for is in a night club, it's a red headed woman. The woman has large breasts, you should be able to see her for what she is **_

_**Also ask for Dodger.**_

_**-RD**_

Aven sighed and placed the letter into the into her pocket and exited the car. The blond female made her way out and headed to the night club. She walked up to the club and it was blocked by a large man with muscles.

What the world would see, was a big burly bouncer. What she saw, was a large rage demon. Aven sighed and walked up to the bouncer.

"I want in," she said with a sweet smile.

The bouncer/rage demon gave her a once over and didn't budge.

Aven glared at him. "I said I want in, now don't make me force you too."

Aven reached into the pocket of her jacket and fingered a vial of poison.

The bouncer/rage demon's brow quirked and he tossed his head back and laughed.

"You know what sweetie, I'll let you through if you suck d—" Aven cut the demon off by shoving the dagger-vial of poison into the demon's neck. Aven watched as the bastard wiggled and tried to yank it out.

"You bitch!" it swore as it shed it's human skin and showed it's true form.

"Well and you're an ugly sack of shit," she said back.

The demon grabbed her cast and tried to throw her. He was too large and slow moving and she dodged his movements.

When the demon crumpled to the ground, Aven stepped over his body and went into the club. Aven's eyes began to scan the area, when she spotted her target. The demon was a damn succubus.

Aven had never killed one of them before and she knew it would be hard, she had no choice but to head home. Aven sighed and walked out of the bar. She'd take care of killing it later. She needed to make up a special poison concoction.

Aven sighed and went to her car with a little sigh.

xxx

Aven made her way up the fire escapes and bounded her, heavy boots falling on the metal frames. She was being quiet as she could. As she gracefully made her way to her fire escape, she opened the window and she could hear a blast of music meet her.

Aven eyes widened then narrowed as she made her way into her apartment. Her eyes began to scan the area.

She heard offensive music being poured out and there was a bunch of people's bodies rubbing up against each other.

She knew who was the cause of it...Dante! Aven made her way over to Dante and glowered at him. Her eyes widened as she saw a blond woman sucking on something, and it wasn't a lolly pop!

She could hear him let out a little groan and he was drinking a bottle of whiskey while he was getting his rooster pleasured.

"Hey asshole, get these trashy whores out of my apartment!" she fired yanking both of the girls by their hair and dragging them along.

She saw Dante look up at her an scowl.

"Aww, babe, you are just jealous," he said, taking a sip of his drink and wiping the back of his mouth.

She walked up to the stereo and turned down the bad music off. "Okay, exit people, I already have it bad enough my neighbors think I'm a hooker!"

Aven still had her hand wrapped around the blond tramps hair.

"Alright, out the door!" she said pulling them towards it.

"Ouch, let go you bitch!" one fired.

"Ow," one pouted.

Aven didn't pay them no mind, she opened the door and tossed them out. Aven then slammed the door and locked the deadbolt. She turned towards Dante and glared.

"You asshole! You're just lucky I don't kill you, you can get me kicked out of my home!" she said glowering at him.

Dante looked back at Aven and scoffed. "Whatever babe, you're just jealous."

Aven glared at him. "Jealous! Jealous?! How can I be not mad, I'm not jeal–" Dante cut her off by placing a drunken kiss on her lips.

Aven's green eyes widened as she could taste the whiskey on his breath. This is not how she wanted her first kiss to be like. Yes, she was 18 and had never been kissed before. She had been to busy running from demons and things like that.

When Dante pulled back. "There, you've been ksssissed," he said with a slur.

Aven watched as he dropped drunkenly to the floor and rolled her dark green eyes and groaned. The whole apartment was a mess and she had to clean it up. She yawned and made her way to the room.

She sighed and went to bed. Aven slipped into a dream like state, still feeling the burn where the drunk Dante had kissed her.

XXX

End of the Chapter.

_End author note; _

_I'm so sorry it took me a while to write this. I was a bit busy with school and work the usual. But thanks to all those who followed, reviewed and favorite this story. I also hope I can get out of the dread seven review streak. I went in a different route with this story! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!_

_Thanks for reading and Happy Reading: _

_-Butterflyinc_

_p.s.: please review and I won't write more till I at least get 2 more~!_


End file.
